


and when it comes

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Theo cares, never know how to tag these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: If Theo was being honest, this was not the way he had pictured himself dying. Hell, he was supposed to be dead but that’s another story and if you asked him it was one he did not want to relive (although his nightmares would say otherwise). But here he was, sitting in the library of Beacon Hills High school where he had an arrow sticking in his leg. He blames Liam for this, he blames Liam for everything that’s happened to him recently, but this it was entirely his fault.





	and when it comes

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally written a fic for teen wolf and it's about Thiam? And it's officially the longest oneshot I've written. Think it's actually the longest first chapter I've written about anything.   
> Enjoy! (and please be nice)

If Theo was being honest, this was not the way he had pictured himself dying. Hell, he was supposed to be dead but that’s another story and if you asked him it was one he did not want to relive (although his nightmares would say otherwise). But here he was, sitting in the library of Beacon Hills High school where he had an arrow sticking in his leg. He blames Liam for this, he blames Liam for everything that’s happened to him recently, but this it was entirely his fault. 

He was pretty sure that if he was going to die, it was going to be Malia’s fault and not like this and yet he was. Whatever the hunters had shot him with was definitely poisonous. He felt it when the first arrow had hit him. It hadn’t felt right and when the second time it happened… he knew.

The first arrow had gone through his right shoulder and had just been strong enough to make him gasp a little. After the second arrow had gone through his left hand, he felt it and when the third arrow went through his thigh, he eyes went yellow and yelled at Liam to get out here. Theo could remember the boy stuttering trying to get him to follow but Theo had just shouted at him to go and get Scott.

So, you see this whole predicament was Liam’s fault. Liam – whose idea it was to come scouting the school for clues. Liam, who practically blackmailed him into coming with him because he didn’t want to ruin Corey and Mason’s date night. Liam who had given Theo those goddamn puppy eyes of his eyes, which he now realised he couldn’t say no to. Liam - who Theo had jumped in front of so the arrows wouldn’t get him.

After he had shouted at Liam he had pushed the boy he had ran – more like limped - straight through the doors of the high school. He’d managed to pull the arrow from his hand and shoulder. He couldn’t tell if the hunters were still following him but he wasn’t exactly about to look back. He went straight for the library found an aisle between bookshelves and sat down. He had tried to pull the arrow out of his leg but the poison had started to work quick but he could feel himself getting weak.

He’d been in this position ever since, his leg straight out in front of him, his back resting against the bookshelves and his arm wrapped around his stomach. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here and where the hunters had gone. He’d given up hope on Liam ever coming back to save him. He had probably gone back to Scott and Malia who told in reply to leave him there to die. He’s not surprised really. They had finally been given a chance to get rid of him so why not take it? He’d be dead by morning and Sheriff Stilinski would have no problem covering up body. He’d probably ring up Stiles just so that he’d be the one to get rid of body.

Honestly, Theo’s amazed at how he’s managed to stay alive this long with everybody hating him.  He figures it was all due to Liam and his stupid ‘he’s my responsibility’. Theo reckoned if Liam hadn’t said that, he’d definitely be dead by now. He’s not going to lie though and say that it didn’t hurt that Liam hadn’t come back for him yet. Theo thought that the two of them had finally come to terms with whatever the hell their relationship was, but he guessed he was wrong.

Over the last few weeks, Theo couldn’t help but notice the change between the two of them. They had definitely gotten closer not to the extent they would call themselves friends, but there was definitely…tension between them. At least it was tension at first, but as they got closer and time went by Theo knew it was something else and that something had scared him.

 Theo had warned himself not to get too close to anybody because he knew someone would get hurt – which he was right about. He hadn’t expected to get close to someone, he hadn’t been this close to someone in a while. It had felt nice to be close to someone, to be able to somewhat trust a person again. He couldn’t remember he had someone that had actually wanted him around. The last time that happened it was with his sister and well he doesn’t like to talk about that.

But of course, it didn’t take long for Theo’s feelings to change and when they did he knew he was in trouble. It was hard to get people to actually like and vice versa. Theo’s not the kind of person that works well with feelings. He always tries to hides them because he thinks he feelings make people weak and that they’re distraction.

But Theo figured the only distraction around here was Liam and he was making it very hard for Theo to control his feelings. At some point he had realised that Liam was the real reason he was staying in Beacon Hills. After the boy had confronted him in the locker room and asked him ‘why are you trying to save me?’ it was all he could think about. Why had he chosen to stay in Beacon Hills? It’s not like he had any family that he could stay with and it wasn’t like anyone else had wanted him there. So why had he stayed?

That was the question he had been asking himself and it was only until today he had truly understood what they meant and they were the reason that he was actually in this mess.

Things had been tense, as usual, between him and Liam. Liam had been feeling particularly angry today and Theo couldn’t help but notice.

“Everything okay?” Theo asked as he pulled his truck up to the school. He turned the engine off and looked at Liam. The boy had been unusually quiet, which meant that something was wrong.

Liam said nothing and just sat there fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

Theo sighed. “You’ve been quiet since you’ve gotten in the car and if we’re going to be fighting someone I need to know your plan. You do have a plan right?”

Once again Liam said nothing. Theo rolled his eyes and took the keys out of the engine. “Look if you’re going to be such a baby about this then maybe we should do on another night. One where you-“

Before Theo could say anything else, Liam had angrily took off his seatbelt and swung the car door open and got out.

Theo stared at the empty seat beside him before doing the same thing. When he had gotten out he saw Liam already walking towards the doors of the high school.

“Liam, what the hell?” Theo yelled after the boy but he didn’t.

Theo groaned and after closing his door shut he ran after the other boy. He managed to grab him by the arm and stop him from going into the school.

Liam angrily pulled his arm out of his grip and glared at him. “What?” He demanded.

Theo stared at him. “What? You rang me saying that you had an inkling and that you wanted to go back to the school. That’s all you tell me. Then you don’t speak to me during the car ride and now you’re the one getting angry? What is your problem?”

Theo watched as Liam struggled to form words and when he did Theo wasn’t expecting them. “Why are you here?”

“What?”

“Why are you here?”

Now Theo was confused. “You called me remember? I literally just said that. Seriously, Liam what’s is-“

He was cut off by Liam. “Why are you still here Beacon Hills?”

“What the hell are you asking me that for?”

“Theo, just answer the question.”

Theo stared at him, many questions wondering what the hell was going on with this boy.

“Why are you so curious?”

Theo watched as Liam bit his lip and the younger wolf sighed. “Scott said you might be working with the hunters.”

Theo’s heart sunk. He looked at Liam and saw that he was trying not to look anywhere at him. He believed Scott’s word.

“That’s why you’re still here right? Why you’ve been helping me? You’ve been working with them and now you’re trying to get me to be on your side?”

Theo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew Scott still hated him and he can’t really blame him. But to actually think that he would betray their trust again? That he would betray Liam’s trust? He was hurt. He thought was changing. That he was finally on the good side. But apparently not, he was just shocked that Liam would ever think that.

“That’s why you bought me out here?” Theo asked and he was surprised at how hurt he sounded. He figured Liam could hear it too because there was a look of surprise on the other boy’s face.

“You brought me here, thinking what? That you could finally get answers from me? Then what were you going to do Liam, huh? Were you going to ambush me? Finally get me out of your lives?” Theo scoffed and shook his head. “Well, don’t worry about me. I’ll make this easier for you guys.”

Theo turned on his heels and began walking back to the car, ignoring the feeling in his heart.

“Theo, wait. I didn’t mean it like that.” Theo heard Liam shout after him. He felt the boy running up to catch him. “I just meant –“ Theo didn’t give Liam a chance to finish and slammed him against the side of his truck, making it rattle. He saw Liam wince but he didn’t care.

“You just meant what Liam?”

Liam sighed, struggling slightly as Theo was holding his left arm against his body and had the other arm pressed against Liam’s throat.

“I was just wondering why you were still here.” Liam answered truthfully. “I know you’ve been helping me out, but you still haven’t told me why. And then Scott…suggested that you might be working with the hunters and I don’t know.” Liam told him. “I told Scott that he was being ridiculous and that you’ve been helping me out. But I just thought, maybe…” Liam trailed off.

Theo stared at the boy, realising how close they were. “Maybe, what Liam?” Theo asked quietly, moving a little bit closer.

Liam said nothing. Theo loosened the grip he had on Liam but didn’t let him go. “You want to know why I’m still in Beacon Hills? Why I’ve been helping you? Trying to save you?”

Liam still said nothing, which made Theo’s next decision a lot easier for him. “This is why.” He replied and closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together.

Theo felt Liam froze against him and began to wonder if this was a bad idea. He began to pull away but stopped when he felt Liam’s hand in his. Liam gave it a tug and pulled Theo in closer to him, so they were chest to chest up against the side of the car. Theo lowered the arm that was pressing against Liam’s chest lowered slightly and curled it into a fist, grabbing onto Liam’s shirt.

It had been a while since Theo had kissed anybody and it felt nice. He pressed his mouth against Liam’s harder and felt Liam’s arm snake around him pulling him closer. But it was nice, kissing Liam was nice. Theo couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever gotten this closer to someone. Couldn’t remember the last person he truly cared about. Theo pulled away but didn’t move from his spot. He rested his forehead against Liam’s.

“I care about you alright?” Theo said, his voice just above a whisper. “I care about you a lot. And it scares me.”

Liam gulped. “Good.” He replied shakily and Theo could his breath against his mouth. “Cause I care about you too.”

Theo chuckles. “We’re sort of idiots aren’t we?”

Liam just smiles back. “I think we are.” Liam goes into kiss Theo again, their lips were barely inches away from him when they both heard the crunch of something near them. They instantly pulled away from each other high on alert.

“What was that?” Liam asked.

Theo looked around them but he couldn’t see anything.  “I’m not sure.” They heard a noise again and Theo felt Liam grab his hand – he grabbed it back. “We should get out of here.” Before they got a chance to move, something shot out the air and landed beside them. They both flinched. It was arrow and it had just missed them. Before they got a chance to move, another one was shot.

This time it didn’t miss.

Theo let out a howl as he felt the arrow go through his leg. He almost buckled but Liam managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

“We need to go. NOW” Theo growled.

But another shot at them. Theo raised his hand in order to stop it but it went straight through it.

“Theo.” Liam shouted. Theo felt Liam let go and saw him coming around to stand in front of him.

“Liam don’t!” Theo warned. He saw the next arrow coming. He pushed the younger boy out of the way and felt the arrow go straight through his shoulder.

This time he buckled to the ground, grunting.

“Don’t.” He said again as he saw Liam moving toward him, looking panicked. “You need to get out of here.”

Liam shook his head. “I’m not leaving without you.”

“It’s too late for that now. But you need to go. I don’t want them hurting you.”

“But what about you?”

“Like I said, it’s too late for me. I’ll try and fight them off. You go and get Scott and the others and meet me back here.”

“Theo, no we need to get you back to Deaton.”

“Liam.” He warned again. He looked up at the boy. “RUN.” He shouted.

That last warning had seemed to do the trick. Liam scrambled to get into the car and hurried to start the engine. Theo hauled himself off the ground, ignoring the searing pain he felt everywhere. He watched Liam drive off, a couple of arrows shooting after him.

Theo took a look around to see if he could spot anybody but he couldn’t, he could sense them and that was when he had run into the school and how he ended up here, in the library. Alone.

The last thing he had said to Liam – right before sharing his feelings, something he wasn’t expecting doing tonight – was run. That’s probably what Liam did. He probably ran as far as he could. He probably got to Scott on time, told him what had happened and then got the hell out this town with the rest of the pack leaving him to rot in this hell hole.

Theo knows he deserves it. If he got one thing right about how he was going to die, it was that he was going to die alone. At least he had managed to tell Liam how he had felt before he went. He would call that some kind of an achievement in lifetime – something that he was proud of, because just for a few minutes of his life he knew that someone else had cared in some way or form about him.

And now he was alone again. Theo isn’t really surprised though, he had spent most of his life alone so it was only natural he’d spend his dying moments alone too. He stared at the arrow in his leg. He knew he had to try and get it out.

He leaned forward, ignoring the searing pain he got everywhere. The sudden movement made him cough, black ink poured out onto his hand. He grimaced but wiped his hand on his trousers. He grabbed onto the arrow, the object scraping his skin and pulled. Normally it should have taken a few seconds to pull it out, but Theo was so weak he could barely hold his grip on it.

He heard footsteps coming up beside him.

“You’re still alive, I see.” He heard a gun clicking.

Theo turned his head up and saw a blonde woman holding a shotgun. She was wearing all black leather. Of course, she was. Of all the hunters Theo had seen they all seemed to have some sort of dress code.

“It takes a lot more than that to kill me.” Theo told her. “I’m a Chimera, not a werewolf. We’re a lot harder to take down.”

The blonde smirks. “Oh, I know all about you. I’ve seen you around. You’re close with Scott McCall.”

Theo snorts. “I wouldn’t say we’re close.”

The woman cocks her head. “Maybe, not with Scott. But you’re close with his beta.” Theo tensed at the mention of Liam. “I’ve seem to have to hit a nerve. I saw your little display outside the school there. It was very sweet.”

Theo glared at the woman. “What do you want with Liam?”

The blonde laughed. “Oh, sweetie. It’s okay I don’t want your little boyfriend. I do however want to know where Scott McCall is.”

Theo scoffs. “Like I’m going to tell you.”  He kept an eye on the gun in her hands, knowing fully well she had intentions to use it.

“See I think you will, cause if you tell me. You get to get out of here alive.”

Theo stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a bit late for that.” He replied, before coughing again.

 “Hmm, maybe.” The blonde smirked. “But at least you’ll get out of here alive.”

He highly doubts that. “Look, I don’t know what you’re problem is with Scott, but I’m not going to be much help and I’m not going to tell you anything.”

The blonde got on her hunkers so she was level with him. “That’s too bad. I was hoping you’d be a cooperative than this.”

“You shot me multiple times with poisonous arrows. I’m not exactly up for confiding with the enemy.” He took in her face and realised she looked familiar. But he couldn’t quite figure it out.

She sighed and stood up again. “Well, this my night got a little bit easier. I thought I was going to have a bit more fun with you.”

She looked at the gun and clicked it. “But I guess not.”

Theo stared straight at her, not showing at fear. “If you’re going to shoot me. Just do it already.”

The woman looked at him. “You’re persistent.” She lifted the gun and pointed it at him. He closed his eyes.

This was it. This was how he going to die. Not by the poison but by getting shot. At least he wasn’t alone anymore.

He heard her pull the trigger and waited for the bang. It came.

Pain shot through his body and a few moments later darkness welcomed him in.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for when he came to. He had woken up with a gasp and had felt panicky. His hand quickly going to his chest, making sure his heart was still. Something he had done in habit. He breathed in relief when he saw everything was intact.

Wait, intact? He looked down again and checked himself. He was pretty sure he’d been shot, but it didn’t seem to look like he had. Someone had changed his bloody t-shirt. There was a gunshot wound but it seemed to be healing quick enough. He had a bandage wrapped around stomach. His hand had also been wrapped in bandages. He looked down at his leg and saw that somebody had finally managed to pull the arrow out.

It was then he realised that he was at Deaton’s place. Somebody had saved him and brought him back here. There had been nobody else around but he could hear voices and it sounded like they were coming closer.

And they were. The door opened and Scott came in with a man he’s never seen before. “You’re awake.” Scott said.

“Barely. How long have I’ve been out?” Theo winced at how weak his voice sounded.

Scott must have noticed as well. “There’s a glass of water behind you.” Theo turned and saw on the table with medical tools was a glass of water. “And a day.”

“How did you find me?” Theo asked, though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to confirm it.

“Liam.” Theo ignored the little jump his heart did when Scott said Liam’s name. “He’s alive. Thanks to you.”

For once, Theo thinks Scott believes him, so Theo gives him a nod in return.

“We need to ask you a few questions then you can go home.” The man who Theo doesn’t know said to him. “Did you happen to see who of any of the hunters were?”

“Only one.” Theo answered. “I didn’t get to see the ones who shot me with the arrow. And there had to more than one of them.” Theo then added. “I did get to see the one who shot me though. Had a lovely chat with her.” He said the last bit sarcastically.

“Her?” The man with the beard asked.

Theo nodded. “She was blonde. Wore all leather. Seemed to have a vendetta against Scott.”

Theo watched as the two looked at each other in realisation. “Kate.” Theo raised an eyebrow at them. “Should I be worried that you seem to know the person who tried to kill me?”

The man sighed. “She’s my sister.” Theo’s eyebrow’s raised even more. “I didn’t have a choice in the matter. Did she say what she wanted?”

“Just that she wanted to know Scott McCall is. I’m guessing it’s not going to be a happy family reunion?”

Theo watched as the man said something to Scott who nodded, the man left after that.

“Are you okay?”

Theo was surprised at how concerned Scott sounded. “I’ll live.” Theo said, waving it off.

“You got shot.” Scott pointed out. “And almost died.”

“It’s not the first time someone’s tried to kill me.”

That silenced Scott. “Am I good to go?”

Scott nodded. “Liam’s waiting outside to bring you home.”

Theo’s heart jumped again at the mention of Liam’s name, he wished it would stop doing that. He grabbed the t-shirt that was on the floor waiting for him. Someone had obviously gone and gotten him a new change of clothes.

Theo slowly got off the table, expecting a pain to shoot up his leg. There wasn’t any pain, but the moment he went to walk a spell of dizziness fell on him and he almost toppled. Scott grabbed him just in time.

“I’m fine.” Theo said, trying to push the Alpha away but Scott wasn’t having it.

“Everyone needs a bit of help sometime Theo.”

Theo rolled his eyes but allowed Scott to help him outside. As soon as he got he saw his truck and Scott’s motorbike parked outside. He saw Liam sitting in the driver’s seat of his truck.

“He was really worried about you, you know.” Scott told him as they got closer. “He thought you were dead.”

“Well I’m not.” Theo replied. “Thanks.” And he means it.

“Call us if you need anything.”

Theo nods because he’s not sure what to reply to that. It felt weird having Scott caring about him after all he did. Theo got it into his truck and could immediately smell Liam. He couldn’t quite place the emotions coming off of him. Sadness? Anxiety? Grief? Anger? There was definitely quite a few of them.

Liam didn’t say anything to him as he got in the car and Theo had a feeling they were going to have a long conversation when they got to wherever it was they were going. So, Theo also said nothing. The car ride was quiet and it was long before they pulled up to a house that Theo recognises it to be Liam’s.

“You sure this is a good idea?”

Theo asked as they got out but he didn’t get a reply. Liam ignored him as he let the two of them in. Liam still didn’t say anything as he made his way up to his bedroom.

“So am I going to get a hello from you or are you just going to ignore me all night?”

Theo stopped in his track and Liam turned around to face him. He was definitely angry this time and Theo didn’t have to smell him to know that.

“Look, let me just get one thing clear.”

Theo started but was cut off by Liam hitting him against the cheek. At least it was better than a broken nose.

“I deserved that.

“You’re an idiot.” Liam told him.

“I also deserve that.”

“How could you have been so stupid?”

“Stupid? Liam I saved your life.”

“By almost finishing yours.” Liam said. “Do you know what that felt like? Having to run off and leave you behind not knowing if you were alive?”

Theo did know that. “I do.”

“Do you?” Liam questioned.

“Liam.” Theo said and noticed how tired his voice sounded and realised just how tired he was. It had a been a long.

“I did it because I care okay? I care.”

Liam didn’t reply and it made Theo anxious. “Look, I get that you have to keep me here. Make sure I don’t run or anything. But just so you know I don’t regret that anything I did.”

Theo watched as Liam’s lips curled up slightly and rolled his eyes. “You’re such an asshole.”

Theo waited for another slap but instead, Liam grabbed him and pulled him closer by the shirt. “I care too.” And kissed him.

This was different to the kiss they had the other night. Liam was kissing him with such softness, as if he was afraid he would break under his touch. It was a softer and tender kiss than the one before and Theo wished it would last forever. But Liam pulled away and rested his forehead against his.

“I don’t you want you to think that nobody cares okay? Because I do.”

Theo runs his thumb across Liam’s lip. “I know.”

Liam pulled away and grabbed Theo’s hand. “Do you want to sleep?”

Theo nodded. Liam moved and settled himself on his bed. Theo followed suit lying down beside him. He felt Liam wrap his arm around him pulling him closer. Theo placed his arm on Liam’s, grabbing his hand.

They had a lot to talk about. They still have this war to fight.

But for now, they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! I can't believe this show is coming to an end. It sucks cause I wish we'd gotten more of Theo & Liam together. if you wanna send me prompts (and please do!) my tumblr is deanwinchestor.


End file.
